mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Super Kami Iddy
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Prince Returns Part 1 page. If you haven't done so already, please take a look at this short summary of what this wiki is all about and how you can contribute to it. A longer version that goes into some more detail on the "dos" and "donts" is also available (there aren't many "donts", so no worries!). The and pages will help you stay updated on the latest edits, blog entries and forum posts. Need help? Feel free to contact me if you're having any problems. On talk pages, it is helpful to after your message. Thanks again, and have fun editing! -- Tulipclaymore (Talk) 23:54, February 15, 2012 The Prince Returns Please remember to submit your story to a fan fiction repository, publish the link, and improve the page. Otherwise I will add the deletion notice back on. There is also the option of moving the entire page to your user profile or blog so you can work on it at whatever pace you like, and move it back to the main section of the wiki when it's ready. --Tulipclaymore 21:48, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : How you move the entire page?Ididntdoityet2x 22:03, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Click on the arrow next to "Edit", select "Rename", give the page a new title (in your case, "User:Ididntdoityet2x/The Prince Returns", for instance). --Tulipclaymore 22:15, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: Okay well I got it finished finally. Take a look yourself. Ididntdoityet2x 15:25, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alright. Looks like it qualifies for a page now, at least theoretically. It may have to be moved to the Workshop (which didn't exist yet back when you were here last) because there are still a few things that need to be fixed: ::::*The summary is very short. It does not need to be super-detailed, but it should follow the events of the story as it is currently written, from beginning to (current) ending. Right now, all it does is set up the premise. ::::*The character section is written from an in-universe perspective, and it's unclear whether it contains fictional biographies (not allowed) or descriptions of what the written chapters of the story reveal about the characters (allowed and encouraged). ::::*Is "Part 1" really part of the title? It isn't on the deviantArt page. ::::--Tulipclaymore 15:38, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Okay well give me some time here. I'll get it done I promise.Ididntdoityet2x 16:03, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Okay good news. I'm finished. Tell me whatcha think.Ididntdoityet2x 21:26, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::For 17,000 words (I'm assuming this count includes the first three chapters), the summary is a bit short. It also needs to be written consistently in the present tense. You also can't use the wiki to announce future developments (or that future developments are even going to happen, without a reference anyway), which you do several times on the page. If the summary reflects developments up to chapter 3, use the template to make that clear. But keep it up, it's an improvement. --Tulipclaymore 02:55-03:01, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, well, you see, Clay, that's the current count for the first three chapters. We won't know how long it'll be till I'm finished with it, but thanks for the pointers. I'm right on it and sorry for not being around for over three weeks. That's ridiculous, But I got time now so back to work it is. Ididntdoityet2x 12:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC)